


What I Need

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anniversary, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Sylvain's flirty tendencies almost ruin his anniversary dinner with his beloved boyfriend and the plans he had during the meal. Hopefully he can get Felix to listen to him and make him realize that this is all a big misunderstanding.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 31





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter request for MechMan. Written quickly and on my phone so I apologize for mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

"Babe, wait!" Sylvain called, running after Felix as he stormed out of the restaurant. "Fe, please! Just listen to me!"

"Why should I, Sylvain? You do this every time. I'm done." Felix growled back, never stopping or looking at the redhead behind him. 

Sylvain had to run a little bit faster to get in front of Felix, placing his hand on the other man's shoulders. He knew the look was desperate and pleading as he was damn near in tears. "Felix, please. I'll get down on my knees and beg if I gotta…"

"Tch…" Felix still wasn't looking at Sylvain. Not in his normal, eyes-slightly-off-to-the-side-in-an-attempt-not-to-make-eye-contact way either. This was a full on, purposely looking away and refusing to even attempt to meet the gaze of the man in front of him. Still… As upset as he was… he couldn't deny him the chance. "Fine. Make it quick. I have better things to do."

Sylvain dropped his head with a long relieved sigh. "Thank the Goddess… Fe, I know it doesn't seem like it, but I was not… I mean OK I was flirting with her but it didn't-"

"It's our anniversary, Sylvain. You shouldn't have been flirting with anyone!"

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry! But it's not what you think! She's a friend! I've known her a long time..."

"And how is that supposed to make it better?!" Felix snapped, looking at Sylvain briefly. Though he was in fact angry, there was an undeniable hurt that tried to hide behind that fury. "I can't keep doing this. If you want to-"

"She's gay!" Goddess Sylvain hated interrupting him, but he was scared to death that if he had let him continue… no. No, he couldn't think about that. Much to his relief, Felix stopped, eyes going a bit wide. "She and I have been friends a long time. We flirt back and forth, and it was definitely worse tonight because she was helping me with something very important... but the flirting doesn't mean anything. She likes women… and I have you...." He paused a moment, waiting to see if Felix was going to say anything. When he didn't, Sylvain decided to test his luck, gently pulling his partner into a tight hug. He didn't get hugged back, but the gesture thankfully wasn't refused. "I'm sorry, Fe… that was stupid. I messed up big time… forgive me?"

Felix was quiet for a bit, just standing there in Sylvain's arms. Part of him was still upset about the whole situation… but he felt bad now for jumping to conclusions. In his defense, it wasn't too far a jump. Finally, he sighed and wrapped his arms around Sylvain, resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder. "What was she helping you with?"

Sylvain's body noticeably relaxed when Felix hugged onto him, laughing half humoredly as he squeezed just a little bit tighter before letting go. "Well. I'm glad you asked." He reached into the inside of his coat, hesitating a moment before pulling out a simple ring. "Not exactly how this was supposed to go but… beggars can't be choosers!"

"Sylvain??"

"Yeah, yeah. Cliche, I know." Dropping down to a knee, he was surprised to find Felix actually making eye contact with him. "Originally she was supposed to distract you while I set all this up. I wanted us to have this long romantic dinner, dessert, and then a long passionate kiss after I popped the question… but suddenly, I almost lost you. Damn near pushed you away over something stupid that could have been avoided and goddess that.. That terrifies me. You complete me, make me a better person. I… I've never needed anything… anyone more than I need you, Fe… so… I know I messed up, but if you can manage to forgive me, maybe we can go finish our dinner and celebrate an engagement?"

Felix stared at him… then his features softened into a softer sort of smirk, looking away to try and hide the blush on his face. "You're an idiot… but someone had to keep you in line."

"Is that a yes? That sounds like a yes to me~"

"... Can we go finish our meal now?" Felix yelped when Sylvain practically leapt up, picking him up and twirling him around. "Put me down!!"

"Sorry! Sorry." He laughed, sitting the grumpy swordsman down and sliding the ring on his hand. "Thank you. I can't promise you won't regret it… but I'll try my damndest to make sure the good time out-weigh the bad!"

"I know." Felix smiled softly and turned to head back inside. "Let's go, before I change my mind."

"Right behind you, Felix. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Is.... Is anyone really surprised I wrote a proposal?


End file.
